


House Call

by sister_coyote



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Missionfic, Slice of Life, Turkfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/pseuds/sister_coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena likes messing with people's heads.  It's a grand Turk tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Call

They could have just broken in, but sometimes you could break the mark more easily by working them slowly from vague apprehension to total terror. Instead, Elena pushed the buzzer and waited for the crackly pick-up on the other end.

"Yeah?"

"We're here from Shinra," she said, making her voice materia-bright, like a demented secretary, "and we'd like a few words, please."

The mark's voice went all suspicious, like he thought he was clever. "What are you here about?" He was trying to sound tough, but fear thickened his words.

"We're just with the Department of Administrative Research," she said soothingly. Tseng didn't make a sound, but she could see his reflection in the glass, repressing an amused look.

"Oh, that's all right then," said the mark, his voice full of the relief born of ignorance of what the Department of Administrative Research _was_. The front door buzzed and Elena pulled it open.

"He's going to call me 'honey,' I just know it," she said, double-checking her concealed weapons in the foyer before they started up to the third floor apartment.

"Then it's just as well you're the bad cop today," Tseng said.

Her smile curled. "Looking forward to it."


End file.
